


Table for Five

by camp3Ksw



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camp3Ksw/pseuds/camp3Ksw
Summary: Will and Angie's relationship in the future.  Things are starting to look up for there relationship.  It's starting to feel like the four them feel like a real family.  Then something changes.





	1. Chapter 1

She never got sick. Crazy as that was to think especially since she had a young son. Somehow she was always able to stay healthy whenever Graham got sick. Alright that wasn’t 100% true. Some sometimes would feel a little off. Occasionally she would get a cold, or maybe have a one-day stomach bug. But spending the past four mornings throwing up on the bathroom floor. That hadn’t happened in 10 years. Not since… no she didn’t want to think that way. She was already ignoring one big sign for two weeks.

She didn’t want to think about what all these signs were pointing too. Things had been going so well between the two of them. In fact, things had been going so well between the 4 of them. that was the crazy part. How easy this all was. They had been spending so many weekends as the 4 of them... in fact, it was probably because of one of those weekends… no she wasn’t going to go there not yet. 

She had been so nervous to tell Graham. That’s why they had waited so long to break the news. He had wanted to break the news after only a few weeks. She had wanted to be sure before they told the kids. She had said she didn’t want to risk upsetting the kids until they were sure. But of course that was all a lie. She had known how the kids would take it. Sophie had always been extremely mature for her age. Always wanting what was best for her dad. Plus the two of them had always gotten along really well. Graham and Will had always gotten along really well. In fact, more then gotten along. Besides her Will was Graham’s favorite person. And bonus Graham and Sophie got to spend more time together. Which was great because they were best friends. 

The truth was telling Graham and Sophie the truth scared her because it made it more real. Telling the kids would show how serious they were. And Graham would be so happy. Then she would risk losing more if they broke up. She would risk losing the family she had known they would start to become. She would risk losing Sophie, Graham would risk losing Sophie. Not only would she be heartbroken but her son would be too. She just had wanted to protect herself and Graham.  
But telling the kids had just made things better. Telling the kids meant they could do all those annoying couple things that drove Angie crazy. That meant Will could hold her hand at the last talent show. And she could give it a little squeeze to calm her nerves before Graham came on stage. It meant he would rub her leg while they were having the adult hang outs at the wineberry. And despite herself it sent chills down her spine. Or at the barbecue he hosted a few weeks ago he wrapped his arm around her lower back and held her close as they talked to the judgey not single parents. And make her feel safer than she ever had before. And best of all 3 months ago they decided to have big sleepovers with the kids. Dinner just the four of them, putting the kids to bed together, and then going to his bed and falling asleep after talking all night. Just like they were a real family.

And now it was going to all blow up in their faces. Just because she messed up. Now he was going to leave her. Just like Derick, she knew that was crazy deep down. Will wasn’t Derick. But right now she was fully freaking out. And the truth was there was only one person she wanted to talk to. 

So despite what her emotions were telling her she picked up her phone. She clicked his contact and called him. She held her breath and waited.

Almost immediately he answered and just hearing him say “Hey Angie” Broke her

“Hey Will” She responded trying to hold back tears but she knew he was too smart for that.

“I’m fine. Can you just come over?”

“Of course. I’ll be over in 30.”

“Can you stop beforehand and pick something up for me”

“of course what do you need?”

“A pregnancy test”

“I’ll be over in 15.”


	2. Chapter 2

She was sitting on the bathroom floor trying to breath. Why had she called him? Why hadn’t she waited. She should have waited until the last minute. Until things were impossible to hide. Let their relationship last as long as it could without change. Or at least wait until she knew for sure.  
But the truth was she wanted him here. He was more than her boyfriend; he was her best friend. He was one of the only people who could calm her down when she was upset. And she suddenly thought back to that day a few years ago. How they sat on the hood of his car after he had gone pshyco on Derick for leaving her. How he had promised her he wouldn’t leave her. That had been the moment she had started to accept that she was falling for him. That she was falling out for the dorky single father who was totally not her type. But she was falling for him because for whatever reason in that moment she believed him. She believed that he wasn’t going to leave her. 

She heard the door open. He had always had a key, the whole group had keys to each other’s houses. It only made sense when you were helping raising each other’s kids. In this moment she was very glad he had a key. If he hadn’t she might have just left the door locked and not let him in. But now he was here there was no turning back. If she didn’t go so to him he would come find her. So she stood up and looked in the mirror trying to not look like she had spent the morning crying and throwing up. Then she went downstairs to meet him. 

“Hey” He said looking at her. He had a CVS bag in his hand and he looked nervous. Really nervous. Like he wasn’t sure how to feel. Seeing him standing in her house ready to be here whatever she needed was all it took. She shattered sobbing all over again. Within seconds he was holding her as she cried.

“Hey Angie listen to me, we got this. Ok no matter what we got this. Alright I love you nothing that happens in the next hour will change that. I’m not leaving you. No matter what were in this together.”

“Alright” She said after allowing herself to be held by him for a few moments. She stood up on her own and wiped away her tears. “Let’s get a straight answer first. Let’s figure out if I’m upset about nothing.”

“Right” He said still looking at her with concern. But went over to the CVS bag and got out two boxes. “Here I got two just to make sure.”

“Thanks. You wait here. I’ll be right back. We can look at the results together. But I still want to at least try to keep some of the spark alive.”

He gave a shy laugh as she went to the bathroom. She returned only two minutes later holding two pregnancy tests in her hand. He was sitting at her kitchen table holding two spoons and a pint of ice cream. He looked up when he heard her walking into the room. 

“I thought you’d be stressed and since you can’t drink a glass of wine while your waiting for the results. Well…”

She walked over put the two tests on the table and looked in his hands. “Mint chip. My favorite. I…” But instead of finishing her sentence she kissed him. She kissed him very passionately for at least 30 seconds. Then when she pulled away she let her forehead rest on his. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Here” He handed her a spoon and they both sat down at her kitchen table. And together they dug into the ice cream.

“So do you want to talk about it. Or do you want to wait to for the results before we talk.” He asked patiently grabbing her free hand and squeezing it.

“I don’t know what to say because I don’t know how to feel. I know you Will and I know you have my back no matter what. I know you love me and you would love our baby. But I can’t help but think back to 10 years ago when I told Derik I was pregnant. And how he just left me at that bus stop. I also don’t know if I want another kid. I mean being a mom is the best part of my life. But I just don’t know”

“I don’t know either. But hey we both made amazing kids with two not so amazing people. So imagine how amazing a kid we made together would be.” Then he gave her a weak smile.

“That’s true.” She said returning the smile. Then the timer went off. They met eyes. And together they looked at the tests. And together they saw the results. Two separate positive signs. They were having a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

“So we are having a baby” Will said looking at her.

“It looks like it.” She said without meeting his eyes.

“And that makes us feel?” He asked hesitating. Looking at her waiting for her to respond. 

She instead kept staring at the test.

“Ok. Not how we feel. I’ll say how I feel. I love being your boyfriend. I love you and I love our relationship. I know change is scary but change isn’t always a bad thing. I love being a dad. I mean Sophie is my greatest accomplishment. And I always wanted more than one kid. But it wasn’t going to happen with Mia. She’s not exactly built to be a mom. I mean she try’s her best. But well you’ve met her. So now were going to have another kid. And this time our kid is going to have two great parents. I know this because I’ve seen how amazing of a mom you are. So this might be really scary. But this is also very exciting. We’re going to have a baby. A baby that’s half you and half me. And that is a beautiful and amazing thing”

A minute or two passed before he asked again. “So how do you feel?”

She instead got up and kissed him very passionately. And fisted his shirt pulling him closer to her. He hesitated confused at first but eventually he kissed her back. She started to pull them backwards towards her room. She knew they should talk. she knew there was a lot to say. He said how he felt. She should say how she felt. But right now in this moment she wanted not to think about it. She wanted not to think about anything. And he could always make her feel so good all her worries went away. They could talk after. They could have sex first then talk. It’s not like they had to worry about having sex. She couldn’t get more pregnant. 

“Angie… Angie” He said in between kisses clearly trying to get control of himself. “We really need to talk about this.”

“I know. I know we need to talk.” She said taking his hand and pulling her back to her room.  
“But we can talk later. I just want to feel good first. I want to feel how much you love me first.”

“Alright. But then we have to talk”

“Promise we’ll talk right after we have sex”

So they went into her room. The clothes came off as they fell into her bed.

******************************************************************************

She was lying in his arms. That always made her feel safe. As she gently traced her bare back. She knew he was waiting for her to say something. But she didn’t want to say something. She just wanted to enjoy being held by him. Not thinking about other issues.   
Other changes that were currently happening.

“You have to say something.” He finally said breaking the silence between them. “At his point I’d rather you say you are angry and upset. Your silence is killing me.”

She braced herself against her arms so she was not lying flat on her bed. Still facing him and took a deep breath. “I’m not upset.”

“Ok… you’re not upset but…”

“But… but I don’t know. I guess I’m scared. Our relationship is going great right now. I’m afraid that when things change we won’t survive. And I know you’re not going to run off scared. I know you are going to have my back. That this kid is going to have an amazing dad. But that doesn’t mean we’ll survive this. Having a kid is stressful it changes things. And I’m not super thrilled to go back to the days of dippers and sleepless nights. And what are we going to tell the kids. I mean this is a lot of change for two kids who just turned 10 year olds. They are going to be amazing older siblings. But they might not be thrilled when we first tell them. which were not going to do until my first trimester is over. But I am also very excited. Despite all my doubts, I mean Graham is the best thing that ever happened to me. And he is growing up so fast. Having a little kid again who depends on you for everything very exciting. And not having to do it alone. Well that’s especially exciting, kind of a dream I didn’t realize was still possible for me. Plus, the world could use more Will Cooper’s.”

“So this is a good thing?” The hopefulness in his voice did not go unnoticed by her.

“Yes. I guess this is a good thing.”

And then he grinned at her. And she couldn’t help but grin back.

“We’re having a baby.”

“We’re having a baby.”

And then he kissed her again. Rolling them over in her bed. And for the second time that day they had sex him showing her just how much he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey baby.” Will said looking at her stomach. “I’m your dad. I can’t wait to meet you. You’re so lucky. You have two amazing older siblings. Graham and Sophie. You’re going to love them and they are going to love you. And you have a pretty amazing mom. She doesn’t always know how amazing she is. But she did a great job raising your brother all by herself. Because she’s the toughest women I know. And he turned out to be an amazing kid. Who loves everyone with all his heart. And not to brag or anything but I have great dad skills. Like so many amazing dad skills. For example, I am the best cook ever. Just wait until you taste my banana bread that I bake. And listen at some point I may get too much and you may feel like you need a break from me. That’s ok I know I can be a bit much at times. Just ask your sister Sophie. She had to deal with me all on her own for a few years there. But its ok because she’s the most mature kid you will ever meet. And she’s really smart too. The point is you have an amazing family looking out for you. Wait until you meet your babysitters they are going to love you. But there a story for another day.”

Angie put her hand on his face and smiled. He gently placed her hand in his hand and kissed it lightly. 

“Speaking of being amazing parents. Our kids get out of school in like 30 minutes and we probably should go pick them up.” He said getting out of bed.

“Hey Will. I know we said we weren’t going to do family sleepovers on weekdays but I don’t want to be alone tonight. I mean Graham and Sophie might get a little suspicious. But we have a lot to discuss. Also I’m hungry I’m eating for two now. And let’s be real I’ll get a way healthier meal if you make dinner tonight.” 

“Spending the night sounds good. And now that you’re eating for two maybe I should always be cooking healthy meals for you” He said while buttoning his pants. 

“Yea” She said standing up starting to put her clothes on as well. “Breakfast and dinner? For all four of us? Every day for all four of us. That’s a big responsibility to take on. You know how picky of an eater Graham can be.”

“How picky of an eater Graham can be?” Will said rising his eyebrow.

“Ok how picky an eater I can be. I just don’t like healthy foods ok. Plus, heating up a frozen meal is so much easier. Or skipping breakfast entirely and just running on coffee all day. O crap I just realized I won’t be able to have coffee for the next few months.” She said falling back on the bed. “Cooper what did you do to me.” 

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you by throwing in a lunch that you can bring with you every day to work.” He said and then leaned over and kissed her.

“Throw in making Grahams lunch too for him to bring every day to school and I might forgive you.” She said standing up as she looked in the mirror to fix her hair. 

“You got yourself a deal.”

“There’s only one problem with this flawless plan.”

“And what might that be?”

“Graham and Sophie can’t be switching houses every night just so they can have fresh cooked meals.”

“Well then I guess you and Graham have to move in with us. That way we can live together as a family. And have meals together as a family.”

Angie looked back at him her face dead serious, “I guess we will.”

“Really?”

“Yea. If your serious about your offer?”

“Of course I’m serious. I just didn’t think you would agree.”

“I didn’t think I would either but family’s live together right?”

“Right. Plus, this baby is both our responsibility. The baby deserves to live with both of their parents. We got to live together so we can both take care of them. Besides waking up next to you every morning knowing all three of our kids are in the house. That’s a really exciting thought.”

“O my gosh look the time. We can talk about this later. We have to go pick our kids up from school.” Angie said rushing to get her purse and keys.

“Right. Because we are great parents”

“The best in the biz” She said flashing him a nervous smile as they walked to the door. “I’ll drive. We’re not going to tell them any of this stuff right? I mean not yet at least. We have to work out the details of moving in first.”

“Yea we’ll keep it to ourselves until then. Let’s wait until the end of your first trimester. When we tell them about the baby. That way it will make more sense why we are suddenly all moving in together. Not that we wouldn’t be moving in together if you weren’t pregnant. But I was thinking that probably wouldn’t happen until we got married. But plans change. Not that I we shouldn’t still get married. But maybe not now. Not that I don’t want to marry you now or anything. I would love to marry you now. This is not a marriage proposal or anything. I would go way more out if it was. Not that I thought about proposing to you a lot. I mean…”

“Will let’s take things one step at a time. Ok? Let’s get through the rest of the day today first. You know picking up the kids, having a family sleepover. Not spilling the beans that in less than a year their lives are going to be turned upside down because they are going to have a younger sibling.”

“Right we should probably go pick the kids up.”

“Yea. Let’s go get our kids.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm sorry for the delay. I'm kinda finding my footing when it comes to writing my first fanfiction. I'm going to try to be better about publishing chapters on a more consist time frame.

“Hey kids. How was school today?” 

“Great dad.” Sophie said as she hopped in the car. Throwing her bag in the back. “Angie I thought you were working today. That’s why Graham was coming home with us.”

“Well you see. I was supposed to work today. But then. ummmm”

“Mom did they fire you? Are you sick? Are you dying? What’s going on?”

“Everything’s fine Angie just wanted a break from work today because she wasn’t feeling great this morning. But she’s feeling a lot better now. But were thinking since she’s still a little sick and doesn’t really want to cook tonight you two could come have dinner at our house. And then maybe sleepover afterwards.”

“Are you contagious? If your contagious you two really shouldn’t be sleeping over. I can’t get sick too. I can’t miss school. I have a perfect attendance record going since we moved here. And I don’t want to break it. oh no were already in the car together. I’m breathing the same air you are. Angie when exactly did you start experiencing these symptoms. What exactly are the symptoms?”

“Mom you never get sick. Are you sure you’re not dying? You can’t die. What would I do without you my world would be empty and meaningless. Mom you can’t die on me.”

“I’m not contagious and I’m not dying. I think I just eat something that didn’t agree with me. But I’m over it now. That’s why were going to eat dinner at Will’s house though. He’s a way better cook then me. And there’s no way we’ll get sick off of his food.”

“Right. And if you were to say get sick tomorrow morning why would that be?” Will gave her a look.

Angie looked back at him and shrugged. What was she going to do if oh who was she kidding when she threw up again in the morning? She forgot how perceive their kids could be. They were almost 10 years old. They picked up on little things. Hiding this for a few months was going to be more difficult then she thought.

“That still doesn’t explain dad why we’re having a sleepover. I thought you two said we weren’t going to be any weeknight sleepovers.”

“We’re changing up the rules for tonight. Don’t you two want to have a sleepover?” Will quickly jumped in.

“well duh.” 

“But I don’t have any of my stuff. I can’t sleep without Mr. Rowr”

“We’ll stop by your house so you can pick your stuff up before the sleepover buddy. It wouldn’t be a sleepover without Mr. Rowr.”

“What are you making for dinner tonight Will? Can it be mac and cheese. You know I love mac and cheese.” 

“You know what G-man I haven’t decided yet. I didn’t’ have a chance to go buy food today. So I guess I’ll have to whip something up with whatever’s in the house.”

“But dad you had today off today. What were you doing that made it so you couldn’t go shopping for food.”

“Umm… you see I was.”

“Your dad was taking care of me today. Because he is such a caring and great guy.”

“Look we’re at your guy’s house. Let’s go in so you can grab your stuff for the sleepover.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Alright kids. We are home.” 

“And by home of course Will means his home.”

“Mom. Are you ok? Your acting kind of weird.”

“Me weird I’m not acting weird. Your weird. Right Will there weird.”

“Yea Angie I didn’t want to make a big deal of it but you are acting weird. Actually you both are acting weird.” Sophie stated as she walked into the house closing the door behind them. “Are you sure you guys are ok?”

“I mean…….” Angie’s voice went all high pitched. 

Will shot her a look. “we are fine know need for you two to worry. You know what why don’t you two go watch some TV before you do your homework. Angie why don’t we go put your bag in our… I mean my room.”

“Just putting the bag away. Nothing going on here.” 

“Angie.”

“Right be right back kids. Don’t get into too much trouble.” She said running after Will and shutting his bedroom door.

“They are acting super weird right?” Graham questioned Sophie as they went to the guest room to put Graham stuff away. 

“Yea super weird. I mean we never have sleepovers on weeknights. And dad saying we can watch TV before we do homework. I mean come on.” 

“Yea plus mom did her I mean thing. She only does that when she’s trying to hide something.”

“What do you think it is?”

“Do you think there breaking up. I don’t want them to break up. I like that there dating. It’s fun you know. Us hanging out even more than usual. Plus, Will is a way better cook then mom.”

“I don’t think there breaking up. Why would we be spending more time together if they were breaking up? I mean I hope there not breaking up. I definitely like this you know the four of us hanging out. Dad sometimes needs somewhere else to channel all his love and affection.”

“Yea. Plus, I’ve slept over here so many times. It’s not scary anymore. I mean at this point this room is basically part mine.”

“We could spy on them to figure out whatever’s going on. Or we could take advantage of the fact that there clearly distracted and watch some PG13 movies.”

“If it’s important they’ll tell us eventually. Let’s watch a movie.”

“Alright I’ll grab a laptop. What should we watch?”

“I don’t care. You pick any movie.”

“Alright I will. But I know your lying because you hate scary movies. So I’ll pick something that isn’t too scary.”

“That’s so nice of you.”

“Nice. That’s why I’m doing it. It has nothing to do with the fact that last time we watched a   
scary movie you slept in my room. And kept me up all night talking about how scared you were.”

*********************************************************************************************

“Angie if you want to keep the baby a secret from the kids for longer you got to work on your poker face. You’re going to give it away.”

“I don’t know what your talking about. I was cool as a cucumber with them.”

“Cool Angie you did your ‘I mean thing’. Everyone knows your ‘I mean thing’ means your hiding something.” 

“Ok. I almost lost it. I don’t know how I’m going to keep this going until the end of my first trimester. I don’t even know when the end of my first trimester is. I mean I don’t even know how far along I am. I got to make a doctor’s appointment. But I have to hide it from Graham. If he finds out I have a doctor’s appointment, he’ll get worried. I also have to figure out how to get out of my lease with my place. I think it’s up in a couple of months. But I’m not sure. And we have to start packing our stuff. Also I don’t have any baby stuff. I got rid of all my stuff. Did you save any of your stuff? Maybe Miggy has some of his stuff. Or Poppy and me can go shopping for new stuff. O my god Poppy. If I can barely hide it from the kids how am I supposed to hide it from Poppy. She’ll get suspicious the second I say no to wine. I can’t tell Poppy before I tell the kids right? Or should I would it be good if someone else knew. But then she’d tell Douglas. I mean he won’t tell anyone he can keep a secret. We didn’t know he had a son for years. I’m also going to have to buy new clothes. My clothes are going to get too small. And we have to tell Mia don’t we. I mean we can’t hide something like that from her. And Tracy Freeze is your boss. Why do you have to still talk to your exes. I also”

“Angie look at me.” Will came around and put his arms on her shoulders. “Your spiraling. I need you to breathe ok. Breathe with me no need to spiral we will figure this out. Ok. We got this.”

“We got this. I like the sound of that. I’m not a single parent anymore.”

“No you’re not. And you never will be again.” He leaned down and kissed her. And yea she was still scared and everything wasn’t fixed. But him kissing her and reminding her that she wasn’t in this alone this time. It made her feel safe. And like maybe they do got this.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kids dinners ready.” 

“We’ll be down in a minute.”

“Kids get your butts down here. The food smells great and I’m going to start eating without you if you don’t get down here.”

And just as she was finishing her sentence the pounding of the two kids feet could be heard from the kitchen. As the two of them chased each other too dinner.

“We’re here. No need to start without us. What’d you make dad?”

“I made my signature pesto pasta recipe.”

“You know you don’t have to call all of your recipes your signature recipes. Your signature quiche, your signature pizza, your signature waffles. Sometimes it’s just a waffle Will. Sometimes it’s just a waffle.” Will raised an eyebrow at her. “But I love you anyway sweetheart.”

“That’s more like it.” And he leaned in and kissed her as he put his pot of noodles on the table and sat next to her.

“You guys show way to much PDA I hope you know that.”

“I think it’s beautiful.”

“That’s because you Graham you are a weirdly romantic person. Your emotions just seep out of you. Just like dad.”

“That’s because real men aren’t afraid to show their emotions. Isn’t that right little G. pound it out.” They pounded fists making the exploding sound as their hands went away.

“You both our dorks and I love you for it.” Angie said putting her hand on Wills hand.

“So kids anything exciting happen in school today? What’s going on in the lives of my two favorite 4th graders almost fifth graders.”

“Well someone announced today that they were going to be running against Rory and the twins for class President and Vice President next year.” Sophie stated.

“And how did Rory and the twins take that?”

“Well Angie they took it exactly how you would expect to killer robots posing as little girls and one power hungry well-dressed 4th grader would take it. Not well, not well at all.”

“Somehow or another they’ve only gotten scarier since Douglas and Poppy got engaged. How is that even possible?” Graham said clearly frightened.

“It probably has something to do with all five of them living together. But it also must be nice. You know real family meals all the time. Not that dinner just the two of us isn’t great dad. I love spending time just the two of us. Not that I don’t love spending time the four of us though. You know it’s all nice.”

“It is all nice. Especially because I no longer have to lie to Graham’s doctor anymore about what kind of food I feed him. So thanks for that Will.”

“My pleasure.”

“Hey Will, do you think next time you cook a meal for all of us I could help you with it. I could be like your chef apprentice.”

“I would love if you helped cook with me so you could be my chef apprentice. Or what if we called you my chefprentice. What do you say buddy how about Friday night you me the kitchen and my signature cauliflower pizza?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Me and Sophie don’t have to be a part of this right? This is going to be your guy bonding time.”

“Yea, I’m not going to help dad cook. I tried once it did not turn out well for either of us. They can have their guy time and we can have our girl time.”

“That’s right Sophie we can have our girl time and go get our toes done.”

“Seriously. I’ve never had my toes done before. Mom says that she doesn’t believe in paying someone to paint her nails. Because people in all the countries she’s helping out don’t even have nails. 

Which I’m not sure is true. And it’s just not dads thing.”

“Hey I would totally take you to get your nails done if you had asked.”

“Oh, Will honey. It’s not the same thing. So it’s a plan then. Boys afternoon in cooking dinner for all of us. And girl’s afternoon out getting our toes done.”

************************************************************************

“So you held it to together through most of dinner. Maybe we can get to the end of your first trimester without telling the kids.”

“Yea. Maybe, although I still don’t know how far along I am. Which means I don’t know how far from the end of my first trimester I am.” Angie stated while putting her pajamas on. “I should probably call my gynecologist to schedule an appointment tomorrow.”

“Let me know when it is. I want to go with you to the doctor’s appointment.”

“You do. Even the first one. If I’m towards the start of my pregnancy there’s not going to be much to see. Just specs of gray on a computer screen.” She said as she got into bed and under the covers. 

“I know but I still want to be involved every step of the way. Besides we both know which one of us is going to have a billion questions. So much so that the doctor will get annoyed with us.” Will said climbing into bed beside her. “You know you don’t have to take Sophie out to get her nails done on Friday. I know I’m cooking with Graham but I like spending time with him. You don’t have to do something nice for Sophie in return.”

“Hey don’t do that were in this together isn’t that what you’ve been telling me. Besides I like spending time with Sophie. I’m not Tracy. I love having a son. But sometimes it’s nice to do girly things with a little girl. Even though neither of us our very girly people. It’s part of what makes it so special. Treating ourselves to girly things once in a while. Sophie’s kind of like the daughter I never had.”

“Well. I am very lucky to have you in my life. And Sophie is very lucky to have you in her life. It’s great for her to have a positive female role model whose there for her on a constant basis.”

“And Graham is lucky to have you in his life. having a positive male role model. Who doesn’t work at a ratzos three hours away yet only met him once.”

“And who knows in less than a year you might have a daughter for the first time or I might have a son for the first time.”  
“That’s crazy to think about. Really, really scary to think about. But also really really exciting.”

“Yep. Really exciting and scary. Sounds a lot like parenthood.” 

“Well we should probably get some sleep.” 

“Your right. We should.” Will turned off the light. “I love you Angie.”

“I love you too Will.”


	8. Chapter 8

She sat up immediately in bed. She knew she had to vomit. But she didn’t want to throw up in Will’s bathroom. She didn’t want to wake him up. She didn’t want him to see her so vulnerable. They had just been talking about their future. And she should know she could trust him. But that was still a hard thing to get through her brain. That she could trust someone. Stupid morning sickness though. She had to run to the bathroom. She would just try to be quiet. She made it to the bathroom just in time to throw up in the toilet bowl. And only a minute or two later she heard Will walk into the bathroom. She saw him put a water glass on the floor next to her. Then she felt his warm body sit down behind her and felt his arm rub his back. She leaned back on him as he wrapped his arms around her. And all the sudden she started crying. 

“Angie. Hey. Hey. Don’t cry. Alright. Talk to me.”

“I’m just so scarred. I’m going to screw this up again.”

“Screw this up again? Are you implying that you screwed this up the first time? You’re an amazing mom. You are doing a great job raising Graham. He’s an amazing kid because of you.”

She took a sip of her water. “Please I read Santa’s letter to Graham for the first time two years ago. So he never gets what he really wants for Christmas. I burned down our house once which forced us to live in our friends sauna. And quite honestly if it weren’t for you he’d probably go through his whole life never having eat a home cooked meal. And that was all when I only had one kid. Now he’s going to have even less of my attention.” 

“Angie those are all small details. You have kept Graham heathy and safe for the past 10 years. He’s a happy kid that knows how much his mom loves him. And you did that all on your own at such a young age. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to this next kid. Believe me there is no one else I would want to have another kid with then you.”

“Thanks for saying all that.”

“Well, I mean it. You are a great mom. I’d be happy to tell it to you every time you need to hear it.”

“These next few months are going to be a roller-coaster of emotions. You weren’t here for my pregnancy with Graham. But my pregnancy hormones had me all over the place. I got into fights with so many people last time. I also cried on so many separate occasions. Are you really ready to deal with all that?”

“Are you kidding me. There’s no place I’d rather be. Right now though you should brush your teeth and try and get a little more sleep. Its 3 in the morning and we have to get the kids up at 7 to be ready to drop them off at school. Then you do have work tomorrow.”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.” She said getting up and walking over to the sink. “I don’t even know what I’m going to do at drop off tomorrow. You know Poppy is going to be able to tell something is off the second she sees me. And she’s not going to let it go until I tell her what’s going on.”

“Just keep it together. She doesn’t always figure things out. You kept the fact that we were together from her for a few months.”

“Yea but she knew something was up. But I wouldn’t tell her what was wrong. And its not like she would have ever guessed that we would be sleeping with together. You are so not the type of guy I usually go for. Weathermen who have mush oozing out of them at all times are like the opposite of my usual type.”

“I would be offended by that but considering how well your usual type has worked out in the past I’m not going to look at that as a good thing. Plus, let’s be real here. We both know your very attracted to my beard.”

“O shut up. It’s not like I’m your usual type either.” She said walking back to the bed. 

“I wouldn’t have you any other way Angie.”

What she left out but was still going through her mind as they both pulled the covers up was what his usual type normally was. Something that she had been thinking about a lot lately. How his type was career driven women. Who had it all together and always looked good. Or at least always looked good when she was around. I mean just the two ex’s that had been in his life while she was there were perfect examples. Tracy freeze ran the local news station and Dr. Dewan was a very well regarded pediatrician. And even though she knew how Will felt about Mia. Angie could never forget how impressive she really was. She helps get wrongfully convicted criminals off of death row for crying out loud. It was hard not to feel self-conscious when those were the women you were competing with. But she couldn’t have another break down today. She wasn’t ready to let that many feelings out at once. So for now she had to be happy knowing that he told her she was an amazing mom. And that he wanted to have a kid with her. And considering what kind of a father he was. To know he believed in her parenting skills. That was not something she should underestimate. Everything else would be a problem for another day. And with that thought she closed her eyes and tried to get a few more hours of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Its been forever since I posted another chapter. And i am so sorry about that. I am going to change that. I am going to be more on top of my writing. Anyway i appreciate all the positive feedback. I hope you like this chapter.

She woke up to the beeping of the alarm. And for a second when she realized where she was she was confused. Why was she in Will’s bed with an alarm going off. She only slept over at Will’s on Weekends when she didn’t have to wake up early the next day. 

But then the past 24 hours came flooding back to her. She was sleeping at Wills house because she didn’t want to be alone. She didn’t want to be alone because she was pregnant. Pregnant with Will’s baby. Also she had to get used to waking up at Will’s house every morning. She had to get used to it because soon it was going to be her house too. She was going to move in because she was pregnant with Will’s baby. Actually pretty soon she had to get used to not sleeping through the night. Soon she was going to be waking up at all hours of the night to a baby crying. Because she was pregnant with Will’s baby. It was to early to think of all this without some coffee in her system. But she couldn’t drink coffee, because she was pregnant with Wills baby. Oh she was going to be sick. 

But before she lost what little was left in her stomach which after her throwing up in the middle of the night was not a lot. She felt movement on the other side of the bed. And felt someone lean over and kiss her forehead. 

“Morning beautiful.” And then he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her into him. “I know this was not the plan for right now. But I’m really excited to start waking up next to you every morning.”

“Yea, that is really exciting.” Feeling his arms wrapped around her really did make her feel safe. And make some of her worries. But not all of them she was still terrified for this next step in their lives. 

“Hey talk to me are you ok? You feeling sick? You look a little pale”

“I’m fine. I’m just upset because its 7 in the morning I have to go to work, get my son ready for school, and schedule an appointment with my doctor. Plus, I have plans to stop by Poppy’s after work and she’s going to know somethings up when I don’t want any wine. And I can’t even drink any coffee to get me through the day thanks to you.”

“Sorry about that. How about I make breakfast for everyone and both of the kids lunches to make it up to you?”

“That will earn you part of my forgiveness.”

“Alright I’m going to go get the kids up then.”

“I’m going to need another minute before I’m ready to get out of bed.” She watched him walk towards the door. And she would be lying to say she wasn’t checking out his ass. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter D'Amato and stop checking out my ass.” Will told her without looking back.

Angie fell back into the pillows on Will’s bed. If someone had told her 4 years ago that she would be here right now she would have called them crazy. Who would have thought that she would be carrying the baby of the dorky father who was wearing a paper necklace and owned a mermaid bag? God that felt like a different lifetime. He had told them that he hadn’t slept with anyone in five years. Back then she felt bad for him, but also once she went to his house she could see how it had been five years. Now was so attracted to him it was crazy. She could not imagine going a week without having sex with him. How could he not have found someone for five years? Of course that crazy attraction for him was got her into this mess in the first place. But that was a completely separate issue. 

*****************************************************************************************  
“Sophie wake ups sunshine.” Will said as he flipped on her lights in her bedroom. “It’s time to get ready for school.”

“No dad I was having such a good dream. Why did you have to wake me up?”

“How about you get up and get dressed and tell me all about it at breakfast.”

“Actually can you lay down next to me while I tell you about it. Just for a minute.”

“Are you sure. You haven’t asked me to lay down with you in a long time.”

“Dad don’t question it or I’ll change my mind.”

“Right Sophie tell me all about your dream” Will said while he sprinted to her bedside to lay down next to her. Putting one arm around her. His heart soaring with joy as she snuggled a little closer to him.

“I had a dream that I was older. Like a lot older. All grown up and out of the house.”

“Are you trying to kill me Sophie? Talking about you moving out of my house.”

“Dad do you want to hear about the dream or not?”

“Right I definitely do want to hear about your dream.”

“Well then be quite and listen to me.”

“So I was all grown up and out of the house and I was living at my own house. A really nice one. With a pool in my backyard and not an above ground pool either. A really nice fancy below ground pool. Like the kind that Douglas has a t his house.”

“So your very rich in your dream? How did my dear daughter earn all this money?”

“I’m a doctor of course. I’m always a doctor who spent the first half of her career preforming major surgery’s for the wealthy elites. Then the second half of her career opening up a free clinic to help the poor.”

“Of course you are. Sounds like a pretty achievable goal for you”

“Dad, stop interrupting me.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll be quiet now.”

“Anyway the dream continues and you make an appearance in it. You came over to have lunch with me. And we sat by my pool in my big backyard and we talked about how your grandkids are doing. And how your life with Angie is doing.”

“You see me and Angie still together in the future?” Will said turning his head to face his daughter with a little look of shock on his face.

“Yea. Of course. Don’t you see yourself with Angie in the future?”

“Yes. Of course I do. I just didn’t know how you felt about it.”

“Great. I love Angie and Ghram. Although dad, can I tell you a secret.”

“Of course you can always tell me anything.”

“I love Angie and Ghram being in our lives. And I like having all these family moments with the four of us. But…”

“But…” Will asked a little nervously.

“Sometimes I still like things to just be the two of us.”

“Oh.”

“Yea. I mean you know. That was the best part of the dream. Just the two of us sitting there talking. Just like we used to.”

“Oh. You like things just being the two of us.” Wills voice started to sound very nervous.

“Only sometimes though dad. I love spending time with the four of us. I really do. I would never want that to end. But I like being reminded that I’m still your little girl. That’s ok right? I mean Angie and Ghram aren’t really in completion for that spot.”

“Yea of course it is. And your right you have no completion for that spot at the moment. And no matter what happens you will always be my little girl.”

“What do you mean no matter what happens.”

“Hey look at the time Sop I got to go get breakfast and lunches started. I got to go wake Ghram up. you have to finish getting ready. What are we doing laying around here?” Will said rushing to the door.

“You can be so weird sometimes. I love you dad”

“Love you too sweetie.”


End file.
